Uzumaki-Namikaze Prodigy: Book 1
by Lightningstorm9
Summary: Naruto, son of Yondaime, heir to the infamous Uzumaki Clan, is disliked by a high percentage of Konoha because of the Kyuubi. After meeting Kurama, a week after enrolling in the Academy, he begins training with his grandfather, the Uchiha Clan and ANBU ninjas. He is known as a prodigy and slowly gains the respect that he deserves.OC, Non-Massacre, StrongNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto world, all characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **A/N: WARNING: Will have OC and MinorCharacter Bashing. StrongNaruto, GoodItachi, Non-Massacre. Have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Kurama**

White, that's all he could see when he woke up. He had missed 3 days of school work, well at least it helps when his sensei does not hate him like the rest of them. The boy sighed, "The hospital again, why do they always see me as the weapon but not the prison. They are just idiots, and I know that I am loved, I have my family and all the clans supporting me after all. Sure my siblings hate me because of the civilians' influences, but that does not bother me at all."

"Naruto? Oh good you're awake, I started to worry when you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling? Who should I go kill for doing this to you my sweet little brother," Itachi asked.

Naruto said, "I'm fine Itachi-nii, don't worry about it."

Itachi sighed, "Naruto-kun, you know I can't help stop worrying. I mean you're only 6, and have already faced death numerous times, and its not even by the hands of enemy ninja."

Naruto smiled weakly. His eyes met with with Itachi's and saw that there was something Itachi wasn't telling him. His bright blue eyes suddenly turned dark. He gave a questionably glance at Itachi, hoping that his honorary brother will tell him what he was hiding.

Itachi shifted awkwardly, but thought that Naruto had the right to know. He quickly whispered to someone outside to come into the room.

A man with a black ponytail,a nice tan entered the room, and a dolphin mask covering his face. He said, "What is it Itachi-kun? You know we can't tell him until he becomes a genin, think of his parents' enemies."

Naruto asked, "What does Iwa have to do with this? Does it have something to do with the Uzumaki Clan's kekkei genkai or the fact that I have Kyuubi sealed in my gut?" Unknowingly that he wasn't suppose to know that he was the host of the Kyuubi.

The man asked urgently, "How did you know about the fox?" Thinking if there really is someone to kill after all for revealing a S-Rank secret.

Naruto said, "I met him when I was unconscious. He is quite the character when you get to know him." Smiling, Naruto thought back to his meeting with the fierce Nine-tailed demon fox...

"Where am I?" Naruto looked around confused.

"You mortal fool! Who dares awaken the great Kyuubi from his slumber!" Kyuubi (Kurama) roared.

Naruto looked at the gigantic fox and stammered, "K-Kyuubi... why are you here? Where am I?"

Kyuubi growled, "You're in your mind, as for why I am here. Well, what do you think why I'm here?"

Naruto paled and asked, "Sandaime-sama didn't defeat you... he sealed you didn't he? He sealed you in me?"

Kyuubi said, "Not bad for a human. Yes, that is correct, you are now my warden no matter how much it pains me to admit it." Kyuubi's red eyes suddenly met with Naruto's bright blue eyes and then there was a moment of understanding. "You're going to be strong, if you have the right guidance. I would allow you to be my partner; however, you're not strong enough yet. Maybe one day when you are then, you, my vessel would be stronger than any other jinchuuriki out there."

Naruto asked, "So then friends for now? This way I can communicate with you and be able to become stronger faster."

Kyuubi growled, "That is agreeable human. Now scram, I need to sleep."

Naruto said, "Wait! What is your name?"

Kyuubi answered, "Kurama."

As Naruto finished recalling his meeting with Kurama, the man asked,"So, you met and became friends with the demon and this only happened during that 3 days you were in a coma?"

Itachi said, "Wow, that's amazing." Wondering what it would be like to meet the Fox in real life. He could probably meet it if he uses the Sharingan, but he did not want to risk getting eaten.

The man said, "That is not amazing! What if he tricked you and he became free?" The ANBU was starting to feel a bit of fear, but he really did wondering how strong Naruto will become if the Fox itself would say that he would become stronger than all 8 other jinchuurikis.

Naruto asked, "Anyway, ANBU-san, why are you here?"

The man said, "Your father told me to keep an eye out for you, so speaking of Yondaime-sama, I need to tell him that you are awake. So, please excuse me, then with a swirl of fire, the ANBU left.

 **A/N: Done with the 1st chapter, should I continue? Leave a comment.**

 **By the way, if you come across another story like this on Wattpad by neko-chan, yeah that's me.**

 **Next Chapter: Academy, Training and Meeting the Uchihas**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Same warning and disclaimer as before...**

Chapter 2: Academy, Training and Meeting the Uchihas

It has been a day since Naruto returned back home. His elder siblings still treats him like trash, though Naruto knows they are just jealous because he is the second to youngest and their grandfather deemed him strong enough to be the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto's younger brother; however, ignores him whenever possible due to Kurama.

"Naruto, you're going back to the academy tomorrow right?" The Uzumaki Clan Head, Arashi asked.

Naruto responded, "You know it Ojii-sama. Why? Did something happen? Should I stay home?"

Arashi smiled softly and said, "No, no, don't worry I was just curious if you're well enough to go back to class, but it seems that thanks to the Kyuubi you're re-energized to go back to class." Arashi looked carefully at his grandson and tried to think of some just that he might be able to get him to learn before going back to the Academy the next day. Quickly thinking of some basic jutsus that all Uzumakis need to learn before their first year at the academy, Arashi asked, "Well Naruto? How about some training before you go back to the Academy tomorrow? I believe that this would be a good time to teach you the Fuuton: Daitoppa. You think you're up for it?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course Ojii-sama! I'll definitely master the justu, Dattebayo! Damn verbal tic!"

Arashi laughed and then said, "Your mother also hates her verbal tic, but I think its cute. Well meet me at the training ground." With that he headed to the training ground, which is locate deep in the woods right behind the compound."

Naruto pouted and followed his grandfather.

A few minutes passed when grandfather and grandson arrived at the training grounds, where they found the Uchiha Clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and the heir, Itachi. Naruto greet, "Fugaku-sama, Itachi-nii. How are you two?"

Fugaku sighed, "Could have been better if I didn't hear that you got landed in the hospital AGAIN."

Naruto said, "Well, anyways I'm going to learn my first elemental ninjutsu today! I can't wait."

Itachi asked, "Oh? Fuuton: Daitoppa right? So soon? You only just entered the Academy, and even with that you entered a year early, since you are only 6."

Naruto said, "But you entered at 6 too, Itachi-nii."

Fugaku slightly chuckled.

Itachi said, "Well, that may be true... um never mind, we will leave you to your training then, Naruto-kun. Please excuse us Arashi-sama." With that the Uchihas headed back to their compound.

Naruto gazed to the distance where his honorary uncle and brother left, and when they were out of sight, he turned back to his grandfather for further instructions.

Arashi instructed, "Okay Naruto, The hand signs to Fuuton: Daitoppaare: Tiger- Ox - Dog - Rabbit- Snake," as he was saying them, he performed the hand signs and exhaled a huge blast of wind, causing some trees to snap.

Naruto gasped, "So cool! Alright, I'm going to try it too, Dattebayo!" Naruto quickly performed the hand signs and exhaled a smaller blast of wind, which to most ninjas was normal, but for an Uzumaki, who has a lot of chakra, is a bit small.

Arashi nodded and said, "Not bad, for your first try... definitely better than your older siblings, Shiro and Yuri.

Naruto smiled brightly, and tried again, and again and again. Then by the fifth time, he managed a wind as big as his grandfather's.

Arashi nodded approvingly. He motioned Naruto to do one more, before they head back to the compound for dinner.

During dinner, Naruto told his parents what happened during his training.

Minato laughed and said, "That's great Naruto-kun! You're definitely going to become a strong ninja one day!"

Kushina smiled brightly and said, "Of course he his! He is my son after all Dattebane! It is nice to know that all three of my kids who learned the justu mastered it within a week."

Shiro, the eldest son of Minato and Kushina scowled and continued to eat. He stayed quiet, knowing that it is obvious that his younger brother was stronger than him.

Yuri, the twin of Shiro and only daughter questioned, "What is with the 1 week thing anyways, okaa-chan? You mentioned it before when Shiro and I were learning the jutsu."

Kushina answered, "The 1 week deadline is basically a test that all Uzumaki children have to pass during their first year of the Academy. When they accept the invitation to learn the jutsu, they must learn it within a week, or your ojii-san will pull them out of the Academy until the next year, when they can try again."

Yuri said, "So, that is why you were panicking when Shiro and I didn't get the jutsu down until the last day."

Kushina said, "Precisely. Now Hiroshi, don't play with your food."

Hiroshi said, "Yes, Okaa-chan."

After dinner, the night went on eventless. Soon after the kids went back to bed, followed soon after by everyone else.

Next morning came rather fast for the Uzumaki children. Naruto woke up at the stroke of 7. He quickly got ready for the day. He grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs. He greeted his grandfather and mother and then sat down at the table, "Itadakimasu." He began eating.

Arashi asked, "Are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed the food and answered, "Yes ojii-sama. Though I do hope Shiro and Yuri will come down soon, cause they are going to be late."

Kushina sighed, "Not again." She got up and went to wake up her two slacker kids.

Naruto soon after finished his breakfast, "Gochiso sama deshita." He got up and went to the front door. He put on his sandals and said, "Ittekimasu!"

Arashi responded, "Itterasshai!"

Naruto began jogging to the Academy, not minding the obvious glares of the villagers. Soon after, with 35 minutes to spare, Naruto arrived to his classroom, to see Iruka-sensei preparing for the class. He greeted, "Ohayo ANB... I mean Iruka-Sensei!"

Iruka looked up and said, "Ohayo Naruto-kun. It is good to have you back. How are you feeling? Everything good after I left the hospital to report to your father right?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, I am fully healed, and ready to learn sensei."

Iruka said, "Good, because today we are going to have a practical lesson."

Naruto smiled and cheered.

After a while later, all the other students began showing up.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san," Renji, a member of the Hyuuga Clan's main branch greeted.

Naruto greeted back, "Ohayo Renji-san."

"Naruto-kun! You're back!" Tsumiko, Itachi's cousin exclaimed.

Naruto said, "Indeed I am Tsumiko-chan."

The three friends began catching up the time they missed, while Naruto was in the hospital. Naruto quickly found out that they were going to learn about Konoha's ninja clans tomorrow, and it is an understatement that he is going to be bored, since the information was drilled into all clan heirs at 3. Naruto sighed in disbelief, and cannot wait to graduate so he can finally become a ninja.

"Ohayo mina-san. Now cla..." Iruka was suddenly cut off by Shiro and Yuri's grand entrance.

Yuri said, "Sorry, we overslept."

Iruka sighed, "Get to your seats now, class is in session now."

With that the late duo sat down and Iruka began the lesson.

 **A/N: Done! How is this chapter? Comment below please.**

 **Next Chapter: Survival Exercise**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) -** Tiger- Ox - Dog - Rabbit- Snake


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be rich right now.**

Chapter 3: Survival Exercise Start

The class was quiet while Iruka- sensei continued his lecture on the history of Konoha.

Naruto sighed and could not waited until the survival exercise that Iruka was planning for them. He wondered what the chuunin and anbu nin had in stored for his class. He looked up at the board, extremely bored, until...

"Sensei! Shikamaru is asleep AGAIN!" Naru said.

Iruka sighed in disbelief, "Naru, first thing is do not be a tattle-tale and second," using his big head no jutsu, "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!"

Shikamaru mumbled, "troublesome."

Naruto chuckled at the Nara heir's antics and now was really hoping to get out of the class and do something more practical. He looked out the window and wondered what Itachi-nii was doing at the moment. He then met eyes with his best friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother.

Sasuke asked wordlessly, Team up later for the exercise?

Naruto nodded in agreement and asked Hinata the same question, and she too accepted the offer.

After a few hours, Iruka finally stopped his lecture and began telling the students what their exercise assignment for the day was. "Ok, for today, I have created various numbers of traps around the field and your "mission" is to 1. not get caught in one. 2. to get the scroll that I will be giving to each group of 3 back to me, and 3. there will be other ninjas trying to tag you and intercept the scroll, and if you get intercepted your team is out. I will be on the room of the mission room. Choose your team wisely and good luck." Afterwards, the students rushed into teams and got scrolls from Iruka.

"Alright, begin!" Iruka rushed out the room and went to the mission room roof.

 **A/N: Sorry I took a long time, classes were so hectic and I just did not find the time to update. Here is the latest update, I will try to make the next update longer. Review and no flames please.**

 **Poll#1:**

Who should be on Naruto's team? And who should be his sensei?

a Naruto - Sasuke - Hinata

b Naruto - Kiba - Hinata

c Naruto - Shino - Hinata

d Naruto - Shikamaru - Hinata

e other _

Sensei:

a Kakashi

b Asuma

c Kurenei

d Itachi

e Hayate

f other_

Next time: Rivalry among siblings


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still and will never own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Rivalry Among Siblings

 ** _Last Time: "Ok, for today, I have created various numbers of traps around the field and your "mission" is to 1. not get caught in one. 2. to get the scroll that I will be giving to each group of 3 back to me, and 3. there will be other ninjas trying to tag you and intercept the scroll, and if you get intercepted your team is out. I will be on the roof of the mission room. Choose your team wisely and good luck." Afterwards, the students rushed into teams and got scrolls from Iruka._**

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata was dashing towards the roof of the mission room where they knew Iruka-sensei was currently hiding. They kept a close eye out for "enemy" ninjas and put their skills to test when it came to dodging traps or disabling them.

Naruto asked, "Hinata, do you see anyone coming our way?"He was currently disabling a paralyzing trap and Sasuke was keeping an eye out for any missed traps.

Hinata replied, "Well, does your siblings count? They are apparently teamed up with Kensuke Haruno, Sakura's cousin."

Naruto sighed, "Not really, but out of curiosity are they coming our way?"

Hinata said, "Yeah, they're coming. Should we engage?"

The trio were debating on what to do, when they heard Shiro scream, "Baka- Naruto! I know you're here!"

Naruto sweat dropped and was absolutely amazed how Shiro and Yuri totally disregarded the aspect of staying hidden. He sighed and whispered, "Let's get out of here, but before that..." Naruto turned towards the location where he heard his elder brother yell, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

A gush of wind rushed towards the unfortunate trio and Kensuke screamed, "Shiro you TEME! You basically told them where we were hiding!"

Meanwhile...

Kakashi, Itachi and Genma were looking out for academy students, and waiting to tag them when they come within their sights. They suddenly heard, "Baka- Naruto! I know you're here!"

Itachi chuckled, "Shiro really needs to know how to stay quiet during these kind of "missions."

Kakashi sighed, "This is Scarecrow calling in, we have the location of Shiro and Yuri Namikaze and Kensuke Haruno, I'm going in for the "kill."

"Understood, good luck Kakashi-sempai." Yugao answered.

Kakashi said, "Alright team, we have a group of idiots to tag."

The three jonins disappeared.

Back in the forest...

"There you are Naruto!" Shiro yelled, "I challenge you to a battle! Winner gets the title of Uzumaki heir!"

Naruto sighed, "I've honestly heard this a million times Shiro, and every time you challenge me... well your losses have been more and more amusing that's for sure."

Shiro became red with anger and growled, "TEME! A battle now!"

Naruto sighed in disbelief and quickly went into the Uzumaki style Taijustu stance, which is basically a style that involved a lot of fast, but graceful movements, allowing the user to get behind or in front of his/her enemy in an instant. While utilizing the Uzumaki bloodline, the user can become almost faster than the Fourth Hokage. While the style is somewhat similar to the Uchiha style, their speed can become their greatest foe as the Uzumaki style is strictly attacking and it lacks in defense. However luckily for Naruto, while training constantly with not only his grandfather, but also with Sasuke and Itachi, he changed the Uzumaki Style a bit implementing some defensive positions, while not slowing down.

The two brothers quickly dashed towards each other trying whatever possible to beat the other. Naruto obviously had the upper hand in both speed and power, so it is only a matter of time that Shiro would fall.

Hinata said, "Naruto, you might want to stop playing around, three jonins are coming our way."

Naruto sighed, "Fine." He then quickly dashed behind Shiro, knocking him out." As usual Shiro, you've lost, happy? Alright Hinata, Sasuke, let's go."

Then as they disappeared into the trees, Kakashi, Itachi and Genma showed up and tagged the unconscious Shiro, confused Yuri and an annoyed Kensuke, kicking out another group out of the exercise.

 **A/N: Done with my latest update. Comment and Vote. And also the poll for Naruto's gennin team is still open, I would like at least 30 votes so I have an idea what his team should look like.**

Poll#1:

Who should be on Naruto's Gennin team? And who should be his sensei?

a) Naruto - Sasuke - Hinata [3]

b) Naruto - Kiba - Hinata [1]

c) Naruto - Shino - Hinata

d) Naruto - Shikamaru - Hinata [1]

e) other

Sensei:

a) Kakashi [2]

b) Asuma

c) Kurenei

d)Itachi [2]

e) Hayate

f) other

\- Genma [1]

\- Tsunade [1]

 **Next time: Training, Training and more Training**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Practice Mission Ends_

The trio were currently being chased by multiple groups of Jonins. Although it really wasn't that hard to believe, but they are the last group standing in the exercise.  
Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, let's throw them off! Hinata, how much further to the mission room?"  
Hinata responded,"Not too far now, we just have to go through Kakashi-san's and Kurenai-san's teams of 3.  
Naruto groaned and said, "Sasuke, we are facing against 2 genjustu masters, keep a close eye for your brother and Hinata, keep an eye out for Kurenai, I am going ahead and set up traps to lead them off somehow."  
Hinata asked,"Wouldn't it be better to stick together?"  
Naruto saw a glimpse of a crow and yelled,"Damn it! Itachi is nearby, if we are to stick together then... Kage Bushin no Justu."  
Sasuke asked,"When did you learn the Kage Bushin?"  
Naruto smirked. He then ordered his clones,"spread out into groups of three and keep our 'enemies' busy, keep a close eye out for Itachi and Kurenai though, they are skilled Genjustu users."  
The clones nodded in understanding and spread out, catching the attention of the groups.  
Meanwhile, Itachi was a few minutes away and through his crow, he saw through their plan. However, he knows that he cannot underestimate the trio since they have been together since they were practically raised together.

Hinata was keeping a close eye out for the two genjustu users, and Sasuke was trying the track down Kakashi.

Naruto growled in annoyance. He knew that the Joinins are dismantling his traps while keeping within the shadows; however, there has to be a point in time where they could catch them, just one mistake and the academy students win. But, Naruto knew that he cannot depend on his enemies making the mistake, he has to force them to. So, he decided to tell his teammates of an alternate plan, knowing that Itachi was listening in, he told Sasuke and Hinata to head towards the mission room while he stayed behind to fend them off. His teammates seeing through Naruto's plan easily did what he asked, leaving Itachi clueless.

Kakashi and Kurenai just heard from Itachi on the actions made by the academy trio, they too were confused on whether they separated themselves, making them easier targets. Unfortunately for the Jonins, they never noticed that Naruto transformed his Shadow Clones into his teammates and had his teammates transform into his clones.

Sasuke asked, "How long do you think we could keep them fooled?"

Hinata responded, "A few minutes give or take, we need to hurry."

Naruto said, "Alright, lets get going."

-5 minutes later-

Kakashi screamed, "Damn it! We've been fooled by ACADEMY STUDENTS! Argh and here I told everyone to look underneath the underneath, but I fell for the same thing."

Naruto chuckled, "They found out, but sadly we're already here." Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto continued to keep a close eye out for traps, since who knows what Iruka-sensei has been up to with the Jonins running around chasing everyone, he has plenty of time to do something. Luckily, they caught the traps before they get caught in them. Not wanting to risk it, Naruto had Hinata look in the room to make sure that Iruka didn't switch places with one of the Jonins.

Hinata said, "We're clear."

Naruto walked through the door and greeted, "Hello Iruka-sensei. Here are the scrolls you ordered." Handing in a few copies of each scroll.

Iruka was shocked that Naruto's team managed to take out so many teams and outsmarted multiple Jonin and Chuunin teams. Iruka was extremely proud of his three students, he said, "Well done, you three. Actually no Academy team has completed this practice mission since Itachi's team, and before him Kakashi's team and the Sannins."

Naruto cheered, "We passed, dattebayo!"

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata smiled.

Meanwhile, the sulking Kakashi...

Kakashi sighed, "We failed...we failed..."

Anko and her team came in and she said, "Now now Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi sighed, "Hey there Anko, how are you?"

Anko smirked, "Managed to capture five teams, how did you do?"

Kakashi said, "Four, but I had Naruto's team slip through... now I owe them ramen... and tomatoes... and cinnamon rolls... " He paused and then cried, "My WALLET!"

Anko chuckled, "Don't forget Kakashi-kun, you also owe me dango since I won the competition."

Now Kakashi was crying anime tears.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with studying and vacation. I have decided who will be on Squad 7. ((Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi.))**

 **Vote** :

Orochimaru : good or bad?

Who should be Naruto's secondary sensei?

note: I will have Itachi be Naruto's primary sensei, like Kakashi was for Sasuke in the anime/manga.

a) Kakashi/ Itachi

b) Hayate/Itachi

c) Genma/Itachi

d) other

Hinata's secondary sensei? Primary?

a) Tsunade

b) Anko

c) Yugao

d) Kurenai

e) other

Sasuke's secondary sensei? Primary?

a) Kakashi

b) Anko

c) Yugao

d) other

 **Next Chapter: Training, Training and More Training**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! OOC Orochimaru and Kabuto... Though most characters are OOC in this story anyways... so nothing new?**

 _Chapter 6: Training, Training and More Training pt 1_

It has been three weeks since the students had their training mission. Naruto has fallen into a routine, ever since that day, he has been visiting Orochimaru in Training Ground 7. He has been asking the snake sannin to train him the arts of poisons; however, it was taking more time than he had hoped for. Meanwhile, Sasuke has been training in the arts of Fire Style from Jiraiya and Hinata has been training with Neji. While the two have been getting ahead in their training, Naruto was stuck in a hole since he just cannot seem to persuade the snake sannin to train him. He groaned, "I have knowledge in Kenjustu, Fuinjustu, Ninjustu, Taijustu and can somewhat escape from most Genjustus... what else do you want from me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru loooked at the blond and sighed, "For you to get older Naruto, how can I trust you not to sneak into one of my labs and experiment on your own?" Orochimaru looked at his godson, wondering how he accepted the proposal when Minato asked. However, shockingly even though Jiraiya were the twins' godfather, he seems to be closer to Naruto, it really seemed like Naruto got two godfathers and a godmother, while the twins only got a godmother in Tsunade, who left the village a while ago out of despair, ultimately they never met.

Naruto looked at his godfather with his puppy dog face and Kabuto, who was helping Orochimaru with his studies suddenly walked in, "Orochimaru-sama, are you sure this antidote will work?" He paused when he noticed Naruto, "Oh hey Naruto-kun. Finally came in to ask Orochimaru-sama to teach you?" Naruto pouted. His face says it all to Kabuto, and being the brother figure he pushed, "Come on Orochimaru-sama, you know you want to."

Orochimaru was hesitant, looking at Naruto's adorable pout and Kabuto's frequent poking, he groaned, "Fine! But Kabuto you're making sure that Naruto doesn't get himself into trouble in my labs... UNDERSTOOD!"

Naruto cheered, "YES!"

Kabuto nodded, "Crystal."

Orochimaru said, "We start tomorrow... don't be late Naruto."

Naruto ran off while saying, "Yeah got it Uncle Orochimaru! Thanks again!"

The snake sannin sighed, "That gaki, honestly." He then went back to work.

-Two hours later-

Naruto was training with Arashi in the compound training grounds. He was trying to master using sebons and learn as much as he could about anatomy.

Arashi said, "Again Naruto."

Naruto was having trouble with aim with the sebons. He has been at throwing the needles to points on the human body that will ultimately kill someone. He sighed, "This is why poisons are so much more efficient."

Arashi growled, "And this is why I allowed you to train with your godfather... it would be helpful to you that's for sure. At least you could hit every other point other than to kill someone, I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing considering you are to become a ninja and killing does come in with the job."

Naruto sighed. He threw the needles again and shockingly he managed to get all eight for once, though he nearly missed the lungs again, "There done! Can I learn a new jutsu now?"

Arashi rubbed his temples, "Fine... I'll show you the Shunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto knew that the teleportation technique is a good skill to have especially in battle, so he was excited to learn it. However, like the academy three, it required a good deal of chakra control. Naruto started to train himself in the technique starting back with the basics..the substitution technique. He started to push more and more chakra after every turn and ultimately successfully teleported to the tree. Meanwhile Arashi was watching his grandson from his office, and Naruto's success pleased him a lot.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with studying... my classes are going to be death to me one day.**

 **Vote** : Who should be Naruto's secondary sensei? note: I will have Itachi be Naruto's primary sensei, like Kakashi was for Sasuke in the anime/manga.

a) Kakashi/ Itachi

b) Hayate/Itachi

c) Genma/Itachi

d) Orochimaru/Itachi

e) other

Hinata's Primary?

a) Tsunade

b) Anko

c) Yugao

d) Kurenai

e) other

Sasuke's Primary?

a) Kakashi

b) Anko

c) Yugao

d) other

 **Next Chapter: Training, Training and More Training part 2**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto characters, only own the various OCs in the story.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was occupied with my school work and the like. Thankfully it is close to summer break and I may have some time to write. But here is the latest chapter.

Chapter 7: Training, Training and More Training part 2

Naruto met with his two close friends Sasuke and Hinata. They were walking down the streets of Konoha. The civilians were sneering at the blond boy. The civilians knew that the second son of the Hokage was close friends with the young son of the Uchiha head and the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan; however, they were afraid of the boy. Naruto was getting too similar to Orochimaru, Itachi and some would even compare him to his father Minato, and Minato's only living student Kakashi. The civilians were afraid that Naruto would get too strong, and that when the time comes and he gains control over the Kyuubi that he would have more than enough power to leave the village should Naruto wishes. However, what the civilians did not know was that their hatred towards the young jinchuuriki and their influence towards his siblings were no help at all. They were just making Naruto more determined to get stronger, the only reason Naruto never thought of leaving was because of his connections in the village and that most if not all the Shinobi Clans respected him and would help him when he gets mobbed by some of the close minded fools.

Naruto knew that he was being glared at once again and he would do anything for their acceptance, "Why?" He asked quietly.

Hinata and Sauske noticed that the villagers would glare at their friend; however, whenever they asked their parents they would get the same answer every time, "Naruto will tell you when he is ready." The two were beginning to worry for their friend but they knew that everything will be fine, after all they were the best trio in the Academy. However, they worried that after the Genin exam that they would be separated, with Naruto and Sasuke both likely be tied for Rookie of the Year and Hinata being the likely Kunoichi of the year, they did not know if their teamwork would allow them to be a team when they become Genin. The trio continued to walk towards the training grounds that they knew that Itachi and Kakashi were waiting for them.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, Itachi-nii!"

Itachi greeted, "Hello there Naruto. Hello little brother, Hinata-san."

Sasuke asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Kakashi's eyes twinkled with amusement and looked at Itachi. Itachi shrugged. The two ANBUs were studying the three academy students in front of them. They knew that Sasuke and Hinata were strong for Academy Students, being able to be quite impressive with Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu in Sasuke's case. However, they knew that Naruto would be most likely to be named the heir of the Uzumaki Clan despite being the second son of Kushina and Minato. They heard of the comparisons around the village, and they were curious how strong Naruto really was.

Kakashi responded, "For one, we are curious how strong each and one of you are currently and after the assessment, we will be testing you three for your nature affinities. We already spoke to Hiashi, and he was okay for you to learn of your nature affinity, Hinata, actually he was hoping that it would help you with your clan training."

Hinata nodded.

Itachi said, "Alright, so who wants to go first?"

Sasuke stepped foreward. He knew that he was no where close to being able to face against his brother or Kakashi, but he would not step down from a challenge, not when he wants to be stronger than Itachi one day.

Itachi smiled. He got into the Uchiha's Taijutsu Style, which consists equally of defense and attack; however, it lacks in speed due to the lack of fluidity and constant changes of katas.

Sasuke quickly rushed in. He was quickly overpowered; however, he managed to place a hit on Itachi's chest, even if it was just a graze, it was still a hit. Itachi nodded and jumped back, 'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu'

Sasuke was dodging the water bullets to the best of his ability; however, he knew that it was impossible to win with his fire jutsu. He waited for the bullets to stop, when he did a sequence of hand signs, 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'

Itachi dodged it, 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

Sasuke took out his kunai and tried to deflect the shurikens; however, he was not quick enough as some still managed to graze him.

Itachi knew that Sasuke could release the easier genjutsus, and he knew that Sasuke did not have the control to release the stronger once, so he just stopped the assessment there. "Well Kakashi? What do you think?"

Kakashi said, "Not bad for an Academy student, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu both at C-rank and Genjutsu if I heard correctly from Itachi, D-rank, so I would probably place you at low to mid-genin level."

Sasuke nodded and was happy that he reached genin level at the age of 8; however, he knew from the comparisons from the villagers that Itachi was around chuunin level at his age. Sasuke sighed in disappointment. Itachi frowned and poked Sasuke's forehead, "Be proud Sasuke. You're stronger than most kids your age."

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi said, "Alright, I guess I'm next. Who want's to be next getting assessed?"

Hinata came foreward, and went into the Gentle fist style.

Kakashi smiled. He went into the Hatake Taijutsu style, which consisted of defense. He knew that his taijutsu style wasn't equivalent to the Uchiha style in attack, but the style is better in defense. But like the Uchiha style, he needed to work on the speed. He knew that the Hyuuga's Gently Fist style was similar to the Uzumaki's style, which consists of Attack and speed; however, the Hyuuga Clan's 'Rotation' manage to grant them a way to defend themselves, unlike the Uzumaki style, of course unless your Naruto who put some Uchiha Style in his Taijutsu, the Uzumaki's has the worst defense in their taijutsu style.

Hinata quickly rushed in and tried to land a hit on Kakashi. Kakashi stopped Hinata with ease, but the spar was just starting. It felt like forever until Hinata started to slow down. She was losing breathe and Kakashi quickly ended it with a strike to Hinata's shoulder. The two jounins were impressed that Hinata managed to keep up with Kakashi for this long, and they knew that Hinata was definitely at mid-genin level when it comes to her taijutsu. Kakashi asked Hinata, "Do you know any ninjutsu outside of the Academy three?"

Hinata shook her head, so Kakashi proceeded to genjutsu, and because of Hinata's Chakra control she released them with ease, then she did some hand signs,'Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.'

Kakashi knew that it was just a genjutsu, quickly releasing the jutsu, but it did not mean that his greatest fear did not haunt him, and as soon as Kakashi freed himself, Hinata stacked another genjutsu, 'Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu.' Kakashi was quickly caught in the genjutsu, it was so realistic since he began throwing kunais at a fake Hinata, but when Kakashi realized that it was a genjutsu he was tapped on the shoulders by Hinata. Kakashi sighed.

Itachi chuckled, "Impressive genjutsu and taijutsu. I would say that both are easily C-rank and ninjutsu is at low D-rank. So overall, I would say low to mid-genin rank as well. Hinata was really proud, and could not wait to tell her father.

Itachi said, "Alright, Naruto so are you ready?"

Naruto's eyes became serious and he quickly went into the Uzumaki style, as Itachi went into the Uchiha's style. Unlike Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto is waiting for Itachi to make the first move. Itachi was impressed that an academy student would be able to be patient enough to examine the opponent. Meanwhile Naruto was twitching his hands, inviting Itachi to have the first move, which he did, throwing a kunai at Naruto, which Naruto responded by throwing one of his as well. As the kunais collided, the two sprinted foreword and met each other equally. Naruto knew that Itachi was going easy on him, so he decided to put his skills to the test.

Naruto is dodging Itachi's strikes with ease; however, the strikes were just getting faster and his speed is not enough to keep up. Naruto was tempted to release his gravity seals to keep up, but he wanted to see if he could spar with Itachi with his seals on. Naruto was blocking the strikes and dodging, but he knew that he had to attack as well. He quickly aimed a kick at Itachi's chest, as it got blocked, he spun on his hands and kicked with his other foot. When that failed he backflipped and landed on his feet with a kunai in each hand. Itachi knew that this was not getting anywhere so he started using ninjutsu, 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.'

Naruto dodged the giant fireball and responded, 'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu.'

Itachi dodged the bullets and started approaching Naruto. Itachi rushed in and aimed a well timed kick at Naruto; however, it was a Shadow Clone. The real Naruto was up in a tree, 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' enhanced with wind chakra. Itachi did not know that he shurikens were enhanced with wind chakra so he tried to deflect them; however, as his kunais were being cut, he knew that he had to dodge. But he was not quick enough to dodge the second batch coming towards him, leading two cuts on his face and one on his shoulder. Itachi nodded and knew that Naruto won since he did not want to go more than 50% of his power against Naruto, but if he won then Naruto was definitely at least Chuunin level.

Itachi knew that Naruto could dispel most Genjutsus but his ability to use Genjutsu is nonexistent due to the Kyuubi. He looked at Kakashi, "Well? What do you think?"

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto's training with Arashi and from time to time with Orochimaru and Itachi was this effective. He said, "Taijutsu is well over C-Rank and Ninjutsu is most likely B-rank, Genjutsu is C-rank... so Chuunin level... at his age, he's kind of like you, Itachi."

Itachi said, "And you, and Orochimaru and even Yondaime-sama."

Kakashi said, "So, should we test them for their affinities now?"

Itachi stared at the jounin and looked back at the Academy students. He was curious what their nature affinities were, like most Uchihas Sasuke most likely have fire as a primary or secondary, and it seems like Naruto like most Uzumakis has wind as a primary, and maybe water as a secondary which is not rare in his clan. However, what puzzles him the most is Hinata, since she does not appear to have the Earth nature like most of her clan, the way that she moves, it seems that she may have either water, wind or lightning as her nature, if so, he should probably speak to Hiashi about changing the way Hinata is taught since the Gentle fist style is an Earth nature style, while Hinata is doing fine with the style, she unknowingly already put a few changes here and there to suite her more. Itachi pulled out a chakra paper, "This paper is made from a tree that can absorb chakra. Its commonly used for jounins to test their nature affinities; however, we are testing you three for yours very early. All you have to do is focus chakra and if the paper becomes wet, your affinity is water, burn into ash, fire, wrinkle, lightning, cut, wind, and finally turns into dust, earth. For example, as you could see when I put my chakra into this paper, half burned and the other half became soggy, this means that fire is my primary and water is my secondary.

Naruto asked, "What about you Kakashi-nii?"

Kakashi took out a chakra paper and the paper wrinkled, "Lightning."

Itachi continued, "So, here are the chakra paper, good luck."

Hinata was the first to find her nature affinity and to no surprise, it was lightning. Hinata knew that she should probably tell her father that the gentle fist style unchanged won't suite her.

Next was Sasuke, his primary shocked Itachi since he was expecting Fire. Sasuke's primary was lightning and secondary was fire.

Now finally was Naruto. The two jounins knew wind and water were probably his primary and secondary; however, what occurred shocked everyone, even Naruto himself. The paper cut into three, one corner wrinkled, the other burned into ashes, and finally the largest half became soggy. Naruto had an affinity of wind, water, lightning and fire. Curious enough, Naruto asked Kurama if him being the jinchuuriki the Demon Fox had any influence to his affinity, and Kurama just mumbled a, "No jailer of mine will go running around without at least having either fire or earth nature," and then went back to sleep.

Naruto sweat dropped and sighed in disbelief. As the day ended and the trio left back to their houses, Naruto was still thinking if he should at least try to graduate early like Itachi and Kakashi, but he knew that he might be separated from his friends.

A/N: Longest chapter yet, I will try to update soon but with finals coming up, it will probably be in a month or two. I have already decided that Naruto will be training with Arashi, Itachi, Orochimaru, and perhaps Jiraiya (or Shisui or Asuma) during his time in the Academy, I mean come on, Minato will never allow his child to graduate the Academy early if he could help it. Sasuke will be training with Fugaku, Kakashi, and Orochimaru, and Hinata with Hiashi and Kurenai, and maybe Tsunade in the future.

Next Chapter- The Hawk's Betrayal

((hugs to anyone who could guess who betray Konoha))


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry for the delay. Here is the latest chapter.**

Chapter 8: The Hawk's Betrayal

It was in the middle of the night and all was quiet. The ANBU team ordered to keep an eye out on the compound was alert and ready to jump into action should it be needed. The Uzumaki family was sound asleep. However, looming in the distance was the hawk.

"They are asleep. There are ANBU acting as security around the compound, but It should be fine, after all, they are my mine disguised as ANBU."

"Thank you, Danzo."

Along with his ROOT ninjas, Danzo left, wishing the enemy ninjas a good luck.

The enemy ninjas quickly sprang into actions, avoiding the security that Danzo had told them about, and quickly arrived at the Uzumaki compound.

"Our targets are the twins, Shiro and Yuri Uzumaki. Tsuchikage-sama wants them alive."

The Iwa ninjas nodded in understanding and infiltrated the household. They quickly found the twins, sound asleep. Quietly they picked them up and proceeded out the door. However, unlike his siblings, Naruto was a light sleeper. No matter how quiet one can be, he would be woken up and on alert. Naruto was never happier than now for his grandfather's training.

"Naruto. Enemy ninjas. They're kidnapping your older siblings," Kurama said.

Naruto knew something was wrong. Their compound was protected by the ANBU, so then how did enemy ninjas sneak in so easily. He acted as quickly as his little eight year old body could carry him. He woke up his parents and told him what happened and the chase was on.

Minato told Naruto to go back to bed. He grabbed his kunais and flashed out the compound, towards the seals he put on all his kids. To no one's surprise, Minato found the Iwa ninjas crowed in front of a campfire, with the twin bounded and gagged. He smiled a little bit too nicely, causing ever the most stoic of men to shiver in fright, "Oh hello, what do we have here? I think I would need to talk with Tsuchikage-dono about kidnapping." Minato quickly bounded the Iwa nins and threw them into a holder cell. He asked Inu to get Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi to come to his office first thing tomorrow morning, and with that he left back for his bed, with the twins tucked away safely in their own beds.

Many hours have passed since the attack and Minato just returned from his office. He knew he didn't have much time to sleep, so he just quickly ate something and began his paperwork at the kitchen table. He ordered Inu to keep an eye out for his kids in case there were more Iwa nins about.

"Good morning, Otou-san."

Minato looked up and greeted, "Good morning, Naruto. You're up early."

Naruto smiled softly. He realized that his father was tired from last night so he decided to go seek out Itachi, knowing that if he was with Weasel, Minato wouldn't be against him leaving the compound. Then with a quick exchange of words, Naruto quickly left towards the Uchiha Compound, not knowing that in the distance the hawk is still planning something big.

 **Next Chapter: Hidden Truths**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry for the delay. I never knew school can be so dramatic, and so this is the first time in months I have time to write.**

Chapter 9: Hidden Truths

Danzo was planning something big. Every night under the cover of darkness, the war hawk sneaks outside of the village to meet with Iwa nins, and this night was no different. His plan was unknown to the public, as not even the Hokage and the rest of the advisors knew of his discrete behaviors. Danzo was crafty and manipulative. However, considering Iwa wanted to pay Konoha back for their losses in the Third Shinobi War, they were more than happy to help Danzo with his plans.

"Foo, Torune. Report."

Torune responded, "The kidnapping was foiled, Danzo-sama. The Fourth Hokage captured the Iwa nin. I'm afraid that rumors of a spy within the council has started as well."

Danzo growled in annoyance, "Try to shove the blame towards Fugaku Uchiha." The Uchiha clan has never been trusted since their dislike towards the Senju leadership was well known, and Danzo's plan to use this rumor to destroy the Founding Clan was clever; however, what he did not know was that the Uzumaki clan was keeping a close eye on the events and knew that the Uchiha clan was innocent.

Arashi Uzumaki was in the Uzumaki compound sorting out his paper work. He knew there was something going on, and was afraid that it might cause trouble to their clan and as well as the Nara, Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans. He was seen going to talk with the Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara about his frustrations, and soon they came to the conclusion that only someone close to the Hokage could have leaked the sensitive information required for the Iwa nins to have even come close to the Hokage mansion.

Shikaku said, "Neko, summon Inoichi, Choza, Hiashi and Fugaku."

Neko did as commanded and went to find the four clan heads.

Arashi asked, "Do you think our secret alliance and you know who's actions will be revealed during this conflict?"

Shikaku sighed, "Most likely. I am still amazed that you managed to hide the fact that the Uzumaki clan was involved with us in the first place. Considering most of our families are Capture-Interrogation-Assassination specialists, I'm shocked you managed to get your grandson involved without Minato finding out."

Arashi said, "What my son-in-law does not know, won't hurt him. However, unlike my elder grandkids, Naruto has potential as a sensor and poison user."

Inoichi interrupted, "Is that why you did not complain when you found out that Naruto was training with you know who."

Arashi chuckled, "He's Naruto's godfather, it won't be suspicious so I just didn't speak against it when Naruto began has research alongside you know who's other student."

Shikaku said, "So, Inoichi. Did Ibibki get that Iwa nin to crack yet?"

Inoichi said, "Its a tough one. It appears that the Iwa nin was trained to withstand torture, so it will be awhile."

Fugaku arrived in annoyance, "Honestly! Why in the world does the village think the Uchiha Clan would betray the village. If anyone is more likely, it would be that damn war hawk; have you seen him after he got shot down for the Hokage position? Not even you know who was this bad when he was competing with Lord Fourth."

Hiashi growled, "The Hyuuga clan has also tried to keep an eye on Danzo through the shadows, and it was easy enough when you know where to look, but there is still so much that the Hyuuga clan still can't find."

Choza sighed, "Other than Danzo, I believe that you know who has started up his poison and antidote research again. He needs to be careful, considering we all have suspicions on that war hawk to try and manipulate Minato's view on who the traitors really are."

However, even though they knew that Danzo was the mastermind and the traitor, they knew that they had no quantifiable proof. Danzo was good at hiding his tracks and whenever there is a loose end, he was do whatever necessary to destroy it, which is why Inoichi ordered that the Iwa nin be guarded 24/7, and in order to stop assassination through poison, only Inoichi or someone close to him, like Ibiki, is allowed to get near the kidnapper.

Arashi sighed, "We'll get proof sooner or later; however, before then I'll have you know who stay close to the Uzumaki clan, and Fugaku, it might be best if you stay close to the Nara clan, we don't want Danzo to try to frame your clan for anything he did, this way you will have an alibi."

Fugaku asked, "Is that why you ordered your spy to keep an eye out on my clan?"

Arashi nodded.

Fugaku's eyes became calmer, now that he knew that his closest friend among the group did not suspect him.

Hiashi said, "Alright, if that is all, we should get back to our clans before they realized that we were missing."

The others chuckled and they went back to their respected clans, not noticing that a blonde hair kid and Weasel were listening in through the small seal hidden on Arashi and Fugaku's robes.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 10 - Time skip: Genin exams**

 **A/N: Thank you for your votes, so after counting the votes I have decided:**

 **Team 5 - led by Ibiki**

 **Renji (member of Hyuuga main branch)**

 **Tsumiko (Itachi and Sasuke's cousin)**

 _ **ENTER OC HERE - ideas are welcomed**_

 **Team 6 - led by Shisui**

 **Shiro (naruto's older brother)**

 **Yuri (Shiro's twin sister)**

 **Kensuke (Sakura's older brother)**

 **Team 7 - led by Itachi**

 **Naruto - Itachi/Orochimaru (will have him learn under Jiraiya as well - just considering the toad summon)**

 **Hinata - Itachi/Anko**

 **Sasuke - Itachi/ Kakashi (will have him learn under Orochimaru as well - just considering the snake summon)**

 **New Poll: Summonings, do you want it to be canon or changed? If changed, what summons? Who should get summons- what animals?**

 **Team 8 - led by Kurenai**

 **Kiba**

 **Sakura - (Tsunade, yes or no?)**

 **Shino**

 **Team 9 - led by Guy**

 **Neji**

 **TenTen**

 **Lee**

 **Team 10 - led by Asuma**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Ino**

 **Choji**

 **Depending on what additional things you want the Konoha 12 + my OCs to learn, instructors may change. ( Ideas please)**

 **Naruto - already knows the basics to kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, and will be skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu ( unless you want him to learn the sage mode as well?)**

 **Hinata : medical ninjutsu (yes or no)**

 **Sasuke: kenjutsu (yes or no)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The poll from last chapter is still ongoing, and I'm going to try and answer some of the questions revolving Naruto's older siblings. If it is still confusing, please tell me. I am trying to get better at avoiding plot holes and inconsistencies.**

 **Chapter 10 - Time skip: Genin exams**

It has been four years since the kidnapping and Danzo has been quiet. The Uzumaki Clan and the Nara Clan has been keeping a close eye on Danzo, waiting for the moment to catch him; however, the war hawk was buying his time. It has also been a year since Shiro, Yuri, and Sakura's elder brother, Kensuke graduated out of the Academy, being one of the new genins along with Team 9 and Team 5.

Shiro and Yuri were walking through the village listening to the whispers about their younger brother, Naruto. They were told when growing up that Naruto was not the demon, and that their mother was in the same boat as him when she was growing up. At first they were understanding, and protected Naruto from the civilians; however, one night it all changed.

It was the night of Naruto's fourth birthday and ninjas with blank masks hiding their faces attacked the siblings when they were heading home. Shiro and Yuri were trying to get Naruto away; however, the ninjas being older and more experienced than two academy students quickly bested them. However, the twins' attempt bought enough time for Minato and Arashi to arrive. The ninjas were quickly arrested and the twins, were praised; however, the next morning, they were scorned by the civilians.

"Why did you protect that demon?"

"Honestly that demon is only alive because of his father."

After protecting their younger brother, the twins, once hailed as the children of the Yondaime, are now seen as outcasts, just for protecting their family. This stress from the civilians for Shiro and Yuri, who were 6 at the time, was just too much, and on top of that, they noticed that Naruto was developing quicker than them, which made them to become extremely jealous of their younger brother. They were told by their parents and their grandfather that everyone is unique, and that they will grow; however, the twins just believed that because Naruto had the Kyuubi in his gut, he deserved more training than them, not realizing that if Naruto does not control his chakra, it may hurt the people around him. Regardless of everything Kushina and Minato has told to Shiro and Yuri, they don't seem to ever understand, nor do they seem to try. After the twins begin to ignore Naruto, they realized the civilians started to treat them better, so from then they just went with it.

Although Minato and Kushina knew that the civilians have influenced Shiro and Yuri to shun Narut, they could not do anything about it. Minato, being the Fourth Hokage could not be seen as using his power for only his family, and Kushina being Dragon, the ANBU Commander, could not harm the civilians either. Minato tried to pass laws to prevent the civilians from harming Naruto, just for it to be vetoed by the civilian council and the three elders, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. Minato realized that with just the shinobi council on his side, he could not pass any laws protecting his son, in dismay, he had Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Itachi by Naruto's side as much as possible.

Naruto is now twelve years old and is more than ready to become a Genin. He could not wait to get out of the civilian council's command, since when he becomes a ninja, the only people he will have to listen to is his father and everyone else in the ninja chain that is above him.

"Hey Shika, Ino, Choji. You guys ready?"

Shikamaru responded, "Hey Naruto, yeah I'm ready. Maybe I can get that troublesome woman off my back."

Choji was munching on chips and Ino was trying to fight Sakura for Sasuke's affection.

Naruto thought, "I really hope that my team doesn't have any fangirls in them."

Sasuke sighed, "Hey Naruto, pray that we don't get them on our team please."

Naruto asked, "If I know better Ino, will be placed with Shika and Choji. But Sakura..."

Sasuke said in denial, "We could also be placed with Hinata... Sakura can be good with Genjutsu, so she can still be placed for a tracking team."

Naruto agreed.

Iruka then showed up, waiting for the class to quiet down. After two minutes he used his Big head Jutsu, "QUIET!"

Naruto chuckled silently, "Nice Dolphin, nice."

As the class went back to their seats, Iruka said, "Alright class, today will be your Genin exams. Your exam will be split between written, ninjutsu, weapons, taijutsu and genjutsu. Here are your written exams, good luck.

It has been around an hour when the first part of the exam was finished. Iruka led the class out for the weapon accuracy exam, leaving the remainder chunin proctors behind to grade the exams, and making sure that Naruto's exam was graded by someone who respects him, so everything will fair.

Hinata asked, "How did you guys think you guys did?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't think I did as well as Itachi-nii or maybe Naruto, but I think I did fine."

Naruto said, "Why are you comparing yourself to Itachi-nii again?"

Sasuke said, "Cause you compare yourself to Itachi- nii and Kakashi-san."

Naruto paused for a moment and said, "Okay fair point, but come on don't sell yourself short, you're great!"

Sasuke shrugged, "We all know intel gathering is your specialty."

Hinata giggled.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, you too?"

Hinata blinked innocently.

Quickly they arrived at the dummies, which were set up ready for the soon to be genins to throw pointy objects at it.

They went from alphabetical order, with Shino being the first up.

"Kunai: 7/10, Shuriken: 7/10. Well done, Shino."

And then it was Choji.

"Kunai: 7/10, Shuriken: 8/10. Good job, Choji."

The listed went on and on, and soon it was Sakura's turn.

"Kunai: 6/10, Shuriken: 6/10. Not bad, Sakura."

Naruto thought, 'Not like Kensuke huh. They're both civilian born, but it is obvious who takes shinobi life seriously.'

Then after some more students, it was Hinata's turn.

Naruto said, "Good luck Hinata!"

Hinata said, "Thanks Naruto."

"Kunai: 8/10, Shuriken: 8/10. Impressive job, Hinata."

Hinata was pleased that she is going to be in the running for Kunoichi of the year; however, she knew that it depended on her written score, since because of the civilians' influence that part of the exam was now weighed more than physical. She zoned out for a bit, and then Kiba was called.

"Kunai: 6/10, Shuriken: 7/10. Good improvement, Kiba."

Kiba said, "In your face you pink banshee! I got a better score than you."

Sakura scoffed, "By one Kiba, I probably creamed you in the written..."

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome."

Sakura screeched, "What did you say!"

Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto said, "Haruno, do the world a favor and be more like your brother."

Sakura was speechless. She knew that Naruto knew her brother, but was she really that different? How did he know since they were only in a class together for one year, until Naruto's older siblings, her older brother, and the other two were changed into last year's graduating class. She knew that the only reason they were kept behind a year was because of certain lack of skills, and after it was fixed they were quickly transferred, but what she didn't know was that the reason Kensuke was held back, was not because he lacked the skill, but their mother held him back.

Iruka said, "Alright, that's enough. Now, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"Kunai: 7/10, Shuriken: 8/10. Good motivation, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru just went back to sleep.

Iruka sighed, and proceed down the list, until he got to Sasuke.

The fangirls were squealing, "GO SASUKE-SAMA!"

Sasuke groaned.

"Kunai: 10/10, Shuriken: 9/10. Amazing job, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed, "Darn it, just one point."

Naruto chuckled as he walked up.

"Kunai: 10/10, Shuriken: 10/10. Are you trying to be the next Kakashi or Itachi or something?"

Naruto bounced up and down, happy for himself.

Sasuke while happy for his friend, but was still annoyed about that one point.

Finally came Ino.

"Kunai: 7/10, Shuriken: 7/10. Nice job, Ino."

Ino cheered, "Yes! In your face Forehead!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

Ino growled.

Iruka sighed and led the class now towards the circle where they will have their taijutsu test.

 **A/N: Two updates in a week, this has never happened like ever. Please Review.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 11: Genin exams part 2**


End file.
